


You Are My Sunshine

by Music_Is_My_Muse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coping, Death, Gen, Loss, Sadstuck, Visitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Is_My_Muse/pseuds/Music_Is_My_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since she died. A year since /you/ killed her. You can't help but go to visit her, to try and make amends to the love you lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May, 2014.

It's been an entire sweep. It's hard to believe that it was only a sweep since you last saw her face, saw her smile, heard her beautiful laugh that resonated like church bells. You find it even harder to believe it's been a sweep since you held her cold, blood-covered, lifeless body in your arms. Since you saw her crumbled hive, with her body lost in the wreckage. It was your fault, and you knew it. If you had only been able to resist Vriska's mind control, or maybe, if you hadn't been in a relationship with your beautiful matesprit, your lover would not have died at your hands, from your psionics. 

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you killed the only girl you ever loved.

Her name was Aradia Megido. She was smart, charming, innocent. And you took that all away from her.

You walk up the hill, the bouquet of red and white roses in your hand, and kneel next to the gravestone. 

 

 _Here lies_ _Aradia Megido_  

_Friend and lover_

_Aged 6 Solar Sweeps_

 

You kneel next to her grave and put the flowers on it, so that they sit up and rest against the headstone. You sigh, speaking quietly. "Hi... Aradia... It'th... It'th been a long time, hathn't it?" You chuckle softly to yourself, before your smile drops. "I've really mithed you. It'th not the thame without you." He hesitates before speaking again. "I remember, you uthed to love having me thing to you. It'th the only time I don't lithp. I think I'll thing to you one more time, for old time'th thake." He takes a deep breath before he starts. 

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are grey._   
_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Your eyes start to fill with tears and it starts getting harder for you to speak.

_"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_   
_I dreamt I held you in my arms._   
_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_   
_So I hung my head, and I cried."_

A few tears slip down your cheeks.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are grey._   
_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

You had changed the next verse some, because it was simply too harsh and you couldn't say it, not to her.

_"I'll always love you, and want you happy_   
_I hope that you will say the same._   
_I'd never leave you, because I love you_   
_I'm so sorry that I have hurt you."_

You're sobbing now, wiping tears away, but you know you needs to finish the song.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are grey._   
_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

You lets out one more sob as you collapses against the headstone. 

_"And then they took my sunshine away..!"_

You sob into your hands. "Aradia..! Aradia, I'm tho thorry!! I'm tho thorry!!"

An unfelt hand strokes your cheek, and a soft whisper is heard on the breeze. "I forgive you... And I'll always love you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. I wanted to write this for a couple reasons.
> 
> 1) I really needed to get back into writing since school is out. I've been really awful, not updating for months.  
> 2) One of my close friends tried to kill himself, and then basically told his sister to tell me he didn't want to see me again, that he wanted to cut ties to all those who love him.  
> 3) My dog of eleven years had to be put down a few days ago. I didn't think it would hurt so bad, as I wasn't super close to him, but it hit me really hard.
> 
> Hopefully my sorrow turned into a pretty good story for you guys. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
